Sméagol
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: La descente de Sméagol dans l'enfer de sa personne.


*** Bon,cette fic n'est pas de moi. L'auteur en fait est une de mes meilleures amies. C'est elle qui a eut l'idée d'écrire une fic sur Sméagol car il n'y en a vraiment pas sur lui en français. Je lui ai proposé de publier sa fic sur mon compte...  
Voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sméagol   
  
  
Première partie   
  
« Laisse-nous en paix, va-t-en ! Tes sales manipulations ne nous manqueront pas! Tu ne sais que voler, tricher, mentir Plus personne ne veut de toi ici, ni ne se soucie de ton sort, vermine ! Ne reviens jamais !   
Ne reviens jamais !   
Ne reviens »   
  
Sméagol ouvrit les yeux, les cris d'êtres invisibles explosant encore dans sa tête. Il regarda, hagard, autour de lui. Un épais brouillard avait envahi les rives du Fleuve, amenant avec lui une vague de froid hivernal. Il tenta de se lever, mais glissa et retomba. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Tremblant sur le sol humide, il ramena ses genoux contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal d'obtenir quelque chaleur de vêtements abîmés et devenus trop grands pour lui   
« Vermine ». Il referma quelques instants ses yeux pâles et embués, incapable de bouger, ni même de réfléchir. C'est alors qu' inopinément, un sourire malsain lui tordit la bouche : Ils l'avaient banni, mais il le possédait, maintenant. Il était à lui, à lui seul Il retira l'Anneau qu'il portait à son doigt et le contempla longuement. « C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, murmura-t-il, c'est un cadeau, c'est mon cadeau » Il caressa doucement l'objet, terni par les reflets de la brume, et pourtant si brillant   
Puis il pleura.   
Cette fois, il réussit à se mettre debout et marcha en chancelant jusqu'au Fleuve. Il scruta l'onde quelques minutes, serrant toujours l'Unique dans sa main, puis, plongeant son autre main dans l'eau glacée, il en sortit un énorme poisson qu'il mangea cru, à genoux sur le sol. Puis il repassa son Anneau et se remit en route.   
Les rochers coupants lui écorchaient les pieds, mais, le froid engourdissant ses sens, il ne le sentait pas De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait et furetait vers les arbres, creusant autant qu'il le pouvait le sol âpre et gelé   
Et les jours passaient ainsi. Sméagol longeait inlassablement le Fleuve, puis l'un de ses affluents, glissant sans cesse sur la terre mouillée des rives, s'affaiblissant tant il mangeait mal, et maudissant ce monde qui lui tournait le dos   
  
Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre mort, la petite créature essayait de dormir, sans cesse dérangée par mille et une voix dans sa tête. Pressant l'Anneau contre lui, Sméagol tentait vainement de les faire taire : « Non, c'était mon anniversaire, murmurait-il, il aurait dû me le donner, c'était mon cadeau ! » Une pluie violente commença à tomber, collant ses vêtements déchirés à sa peau écorchée. La froideur le fit sangloter de douleur. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il sentit alors, pour la première fois, le poids de la solitude peser sur son cur. Il leva ses yeux clairs vers les nuages sombres : « Jamais plus personne ne fera attention à moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Il baissa les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.   
  
Un soleil brûlant le réveilla. Il se rendit vite compte que ses membres ankylosés seraient, ce jour-là, incapables de le porter. Il sentait un poids peser si fort sur ses épaules, qu'il se contenta de ramper jusqu'au petit étang auprès duquel il s'était endormi. Etendu sur le sol, il fouillait calmement dans les herbes du bord de l'eau, lorsque sa nuque et son dos commencèrent à le brûler. Il se retourna vivement et plissa les yeux, ébloui par l'astre du jour, dont la lumière avait déjà perdu le chemin de son esprit Soudain hors de lui, il détala à l'ombre d'un buisson : « Ca brûle ! », grogna-t-il. « Maudite chose, qui m'observe de là-haut ! Qui crois-tu dominer ?! » Alors qu'il s'indignait ainsi, ses yeux se posèrent sur les Monts Brumeux, dont les sommets, au loin, se découpaient dans la brume. Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se cachât à présent du soleil, Sméagol attendit la nuit pour grimper vers sa destination   



End file.
